mahousenseinegimafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamaki Kouyama
Princess Jamaki Kouyama (''小山ジャマキ姫 ''Kōyama Jamaki-hime)' is the centuries-old princess of the Lunar Empire in the far-off continent of Gasha. Her remarkable beauty made her the center of attraction of men for many centuries. Due to recent events and incidents (like Mundus Magicus' collapse and the Royal Knights' raid on Mundus Magicus), she and many other nations/people decided to go with The Guardians to an alternate magical world, Grandia. Appearance Princess Jamaki is a woman with a youthful face. She has very long briste (dark brown) to black hair with a princess cut. Her dark brown eyes turn crimson at the night of the full moon and indicates that she is at her full power. Although, her brown eyes are dark enough to be mistaken as red, even without the full moon. She wears a pink blouse many white ribbons and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated with yellow bamboo and flower shapes. She usually makes her Five Eternal Artifacts (her pactio artifact) to float around her for easier access to their powers. Personality At first glance, the Princess is viewed as a cold, quiet, and stoic young woman. This is true in its own way. When she was younger (WAY younger compared to how she is currently), she was very dominating to those inferior to her. She would command them to do even the smallest things, like getting a cup of water and standing up. She would take advantage of her status as royalty. On the day of her 18th birthday, the Princess became ageless by drinking a potion infused with a spell: '''Time Freeze: Eternal Youth. '''As her loved ones disappeared one by one, she slowly humbled herself - little by little. She minimized her orders and commands and humbled the tone of voice she uses to people inferior to her. Although she still didn't smile, the people noticed the change in her and eventually warmed up to her, and her to them. Presently, the Princess is still quite the same. She still holds the expression of a cold and mature woman. But because of her newfound friends, Yurana Miyano and Lan Connor, she has learned to smile more often. As a result, a small smile can already be seen plastered on her face. Background When the princess was still young, she was just like other kids; smiling, cheerful, and enjoying their young lives. However, as she grew up, she became more aware of her noble surroundings and environment, slowly becoming more and more selfish and arrogant. Before she turned 18, she became near to becoming narcissistic. She became obsessed with her young beauty and researched for ways to keep her young forever. Her many admirers only added to her self-love. Two days before her birthday, she had successfully found a way to remain forever young - a spell called Time Freeze: Eternal Youth. The spell should be infused inside a potion that could contain huge amounts of mana. The night after that, right before her birthday, she completed the potion. Rejoicing, she decided to surprise everyone on her birthday by using the potion in front of everyone's eyes. Story Synopsis UNDER CONSTRUCTION Magic and Abilities UNDER CONSTRUCTION Spells and Techniques Abilities *''Under Construction. Spells *''Under Construction.'' Custom Spells *'''Time Freeze: Eternal Youth: ''Under Construction.'' Non-magical Techniques *''Under Construction.'' Relationships UNDER CONSTRUCTION Pactio UNDER CONSTRUCTION Gallery Trivia *Jamakihime's character design is based from Kaguya Houraisan of Touhou Project. Credit goes to ZUN. *Jamakihime's Jeweled Branch of Time (土岐の玉の枝 Toki no Tama no Eda) is based from Kaguya's Jeweled Branch of Hourai (蓬莱の玉の枝 Hōrai no Tama no Eda). *Jamakihime's name is often mispronounced as Haimaki because "Ja" is sometimes wrongly written as はい (hai) by Yurana. *Jamakihime's 小山 (Kōyama) literally means "mound". Yurana often makes fun of her because of this. *Jamakihime was never coronated to be the ruler of their Empire. This is because the law states that only ''men ''can rule, and one ruler can reign for a maximum of 8 years. And the most important thing, ''the ruler can not be immortal. ''Although she isn't immortal, Jamaki-hime doesn't age (which is quite close to the definition). Clearly, although Jamaki-hime is a good candidate for ruler, she didn't meet some of the requirements. Category:Mcxynth Category:Mage Category:Princess Category:Lunar Empire Category:The Guardians